Love is tough
by sineadriannexx
Summary: The happy couple get hurt and family try and get through it all please read better than you think
1. Breakups and bruises

He came in slamming the door behind him rushing came into the living looked up from our devices and then at tried to go up but I said I'll go.I went up the stairs and I heard screaming then whimpers shortly after."Look Laura that was no shit I saw out there it was your fucking 3 year anniversary with Chase!" My heart melted my brother had been cheated on by his first love."Who cares Laura? So what?!You sucked his face for like IDK an hour don't you know how I feel?Fine fine date him marry him I don't give a shit I don't need you anymore!Crap I've just made myself bleed!Yeah yeah right who Shut up!You hurt me I cared about you you bitch you dated my you just used me!As for Chase pretend he never saw me okay!Laura Marano?Who is she sorry don't know her?Well I've got to go shut up!" He fell on his bed as I came in."Go away!" I sighed and rubbed his back."Riker I said-" I looked at him he had a black eye and his fist was bleeding his hair frizzy."Who did this!" He took off his jacket to reveal bruises and opened the door and went down.I heard my mom scream and Rydel cry.

(RIKER)

* * *

TBH he looked horrible.A monster."I'm home," he said his voice was cracking up."Sweetie," I pulled him into a hug Riker came down with a blood stained jacket."Who did-" Tears fell from his eyes and he couldn't even move."Chase," Their mouths was ringing 911 Ratliff gave him some ice Rocky gave him a loose top and Ryland just was swearing at someone on the felt hurt,lonely they shared so many kisses and hugs they even had sex and now this!Laura came in and he turned round not looking at her."Your not welcome here Laura," I remarked."What did he do." She stood silently."Your not welcome here." Rydel replied repeating it over and over again."WHAT DID HE DO ROSS?HE HURT ME TOO JUST LOOK AT ME!"He didn't believe turned round and shrieked "Laura looks like my worst nightmare."She had bloodshot marks bleeding arms bruised legs and smuged mascara."Fuck." That's all she said."He made it up Ross.I wouldn't hurt you like that!He kissed me!" SHE turned round revealing fingernail marks."Sorry."We screamed and fought with Ross but he seemed to go pale and before w knew it he blacked out.

(STORMIE)

* * *

My Ex is dying.I wanna die cry sob.I can' 're out side his room and I could hear him screaming."Don't touch me!" He started .Riker coughed the others went out to pray. I felt myself feel sympathy for wasn't fair I caused he's gonna die! I went into the room and Ross was crying hopelessly at me.I held his hand kissed my head and I just burst.I couldn't help it." no!" He laughed then stopped."I'm not." The doctor came in and put some blood into Ross."Ross, er your going to have to go into love," I the doctor I wanted to yell rip my hair out."Please no," but before I could add they took him out.

(LAURA)

* * *

Like HAte tell me in a review

Peace babes!


	2. operations and options

I can't stop thinking about my baby 's 's in ICU he's only 17!Why did it have to be him.I can't believe I'm saying this.I feel so sorry for Laura her heart must be looked so didn't say anything as she went out she walked off.I'm crying at the image.I better call do I say? Laura is adorable like my little sister.I think I here goes."Hey,Laura?" No one replied."Laura?" Vanessa picked up."Hey Rydel,Laur is currently, what no your not I'm on the phone,who cares? Hey sorry bout dat,Laura is crying non-stop." I laughed but cried again."What's ,Riker how did you get in my house!Look my sister is, omg I'm so sorry!Rydel I'm so sorry I didn't know!" I smiled "It's okay can I talk to riker?"

(Rydel)

* * *

Ratliff was whining endlessly to Kelly.I was talking to (review your name to be Rockys GF) about Ross,"Babe I can't he was so brave,I don't know how Laura's feeling right now!" My face sighed in the background and then just screamed."Ratliff!What's up?" I cried my head off."Nothing!" I said bye to (name) and sat 's room I cried.I dunno what's wrong...

(Rocky)

* * *

Kelly kept freaking out so I hung up.I screamed and ran to my 'room'. What just happened.I freaked !Rydel came into my leaned on my shoulder.I love her."Love,It's fine,you'll live." I was worried too.I didn't know what would happen to my little brother.I'm so ! Kelly,my girlfriend,fiancé.Rydel, my 's wrong I know but it's 're going to see Ross today.I popped my coat on and Rocky and Rydel were waiting for me."Finally!" We went to pick up riker,Laura and was quiet on the Laura started whimpering." LAURA it's okAy," She was quite after pulled up to the hospital and Laura ran out. (RATLIFF)

* * *

I ran as fast as said he was in ward 6 room 785.I raced up the stairs and ran down the looked at me.I didn't care I found the room and sat outside my heart racing I looked at my the . /search?q=Raura&hl=en-GB&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch I cried my eyes out as I saw our first heart was throbbing I felt so upset." Ms Marano? Your early?" I nodded.I got up and went mind fell to pieces. He was open beach blonde hair was bleach white.I held his tears rolling down my cheeks.I looked at my necklace that he gave me.'Ross's girl." It had a little rose one the end and the writing was pure gold.I kissed his lips and later on his chest in pain."Lauraa? Ross omg you look awful!" Rydel said. I looked at her .My face fell. I couldn't help it I my head blood falling.

Laura

* * *

I picked her up and screamed for the took her into the room next to heart monitor started beeping and going like crazy.I cried .So did doctor came in and fixed it all up and it slowed down.A happy couple 's so 's like a love they'll has changed just have to live with we're going .Just wish moms cooking will be good.

(RYDEL)

* * *

Review for next 2 chaps ten reviews :)


End file.
